One Master too Many
While Theo & Lily train with their secondary weapons, Casey is left wondering when he'll get his new Master & Weapon. But RJ explains to him that he is his Master, and that Casey's weapon is himself. Training seems to be going on everywhere, as Dai Shi's training with Jellica begins. To keep the Rangers busy, Jellica brings in Crustaceo. He is ordered to open a hole in the ocean floor that will cause total devistation. Casey trys to ask RJ for a new master again, but before the conversation can get to far, the Rangers are called into battle. The team arrives to find a vortex in the ocean, as well as Camille & the Rinshi waiting for them. When the Red Ranger begins having trouble with the Rinshi, a new Pai Zhuq Master arrives. After taking out the Rinshi, the Master uses his Power of the Shark to end Crustaceo's attack. With Camille & Crustaceo forced to retreat, the new Master introduces himself as Master Finn. Excited to have his new Master, Casey & the others rush back to the loft to introduce him to RJ. But RJ all ready knows him. Master Finn is RJ's father. RJ & Master Finn have a strained reunion. Finn still wants RJ to be like him, but RJ just wants to be his own man. When Casey interrupts, wanting Master Finn to train him instead of RJ, RJ is left feeling alone & useless. Jellica & Dai Shi both demean Camille for her failure. But Jellica instructs Crustaceo to return to the beach & use his powers to take over someone's body. Casey begins his Shark Technique training. Just as Lily & Theo cheer RJ up, Casey & Master Finn return to the loft. Casey begins raving how great Master Finn & the Shark Technique are to RJ. And the Buzz Kill point goes to Casey. Casey goes to the beach to look for RJ, but he instead finds Camille & Crustaceo. After fighting Crustaceo with the Shark Sabers, the other Rangers show up and they use the Claw Cannon. But the monster escapes into the ocean and grows. They summon the Shark Zord and have it attack Crustaceo. But after being attacked, Crustaceo used his powers to posses the Shark Zord & attack the Rangers. But the Rangers use the Jungle Pride with Elephant Power to knock the monster out of the Shark Zord. While Casey goes to find RJ, Theo & Lily find Master Finn feeling like a failure because his Shark Zord was used against the Rangers. Casey returns to the loft to find RJ. RJ explains how his father isn't perfect, like Casey would believe. Finn wanted RJ to follow in his footsteps and become a Shark Master, but RJ set out to become his own man. Casey returns to the beach to find Master Finn & the others. Casey helps Master Finn see that RJ is just as good a Master as anyone. Camille then shows up with more Rinshi. The Rangers morph and begin taking on the warriors with their secondary weapons. While the Red Ranger deals with Crustaceo, Master Finn has his hands full battling Dai Shi. The Red Ranger combines the Shark Sabers and takes down the crab beast. Just as Dai Shi is about to strike down Master Finn, RJ jumps in rescue his father. In the ocean, the Rangers use the Jungle Pride with Shark Power to destroy Crustaceo. RJ breaks out the big guns and uses his Wolf Spirit to take Dai Shi down a peg, forcing him to retreat. Master Finn now realizes that his son is his own man, and a great Master too. He is proud of his son. Back at JKP, RJ is teaching his father how to make a Pizza. Finn expresses his gratitude to the Rangers.